Acompáñame
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Sí hubiera venido sola a la estación y así mismo me hubiera ido, quizás todo sería más fácil. No estaría ahora buscando palabras de sosiego.


**Título:** Acompáñame.

**Resumen:** Sí hubiera venido sola a la estación y así mismo me hubiera ido, quizás todo sería más fácil. No estaría ahora buscando palabras de sosiego.

**Pairing:** Ichi/Ruki

**Género:** Romance/Humor y un poquito de drama, sólo un poquito.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.

**Ubicación:** UA.

Bueno, estoy en mi temporada de IchiRuki Loooool

Yo sé que hay muchos fans del pairing, entonces no creo que haya inconvenientes espero que lo disfruten, este one-shot tiene fragmentos de la canción: Jikan yo Tomare. Este es el ending dos del anime Itazura Na Kiss, me lo estaba volviendo a ver y mientras leía la letra de la canción, se me pasó por la cabeza: ¡IchiRuki!

Disfrútenlo!

**Acompáñame~**

Volví a mirarlo, indecisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía idea de que decir; sabía que la despedida seria complicada y dolorosa, pero no pensé que también la acompañaría un tenso e incómodo silencio. Trate de sonreír, intentando impregnar el momento con familiaridad; sin embargo, la horrible mueca que debí haber hecho fue lo suficientemente triste como para hacer que él se contagiara de ella.

Al diablo con el ambiente ordinario.

_Las palabras para ocultar nuestra torpeza,_

_El tiempo que pasamos juntos,_

_Deseo que hubiesen durado más tiempo._

—Idiota, las sonrisas no te quedan.

Esa fue la peor combinación de palabras que pudo haber expresado en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, era Ichigo Kurosaki, por lo que a él le lucían tanto las cursilerías como a mí una sonrisa melancólica.

—Deberías intentar dejar una buena impresión, por lo menos al final. —comente en son de burla, esperando su reacción común: contradecirme. Ya podía escucharlo quejándose, diciéndome que desde el comienzo era así y que no pensaba cambiar ahora.

Deseaba escucharlo, como siempre.

_Tu mano sostiene la mía,_

_Tu amabilidad despreocupada me hace feliz._

_Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas,_

_Instantáneamente podría ir contigo a un futuro._

—Idiota. —fue escasamente lo que pronunció con sus labios. Sin embargo, ni el tono ni la entonación eran las adecuadas, no eran las habituales; lo común en la melodía de su voz era altanería y muchos bríos. Sin embargo, ahora sólo pude escuchar resignación.

Lo mire nuevamente, estupefacta. Sus ojos anaranjados miraban hacia el cielo, distraídos y penumbrosos; baje la mirada y sonreí, mientras en un impulso estúpido, extendiendo mi mano hacia la suya entrelace algunos de mis dedos con los suyos, medrosa; sin dejar, obviamente, de mirar su reacción natural al hecho: sorpresa.

Bueno, por lo menos estamos un poco más cerca de lo habitual; torpe y rudo como solo él podía serlo.

—¿Enserio estas bien? —preguntó toscamente, desviando la mirada hacia los costados.

—No hay nadie que te conozca, sí te preocupa. —bromeé nuevamente, desvaneciendo el contacto y cruzando los brazos mientras daba media vuelta. Podía oír el tren acercándose. Escuche sus pasos rompiendo la distancia entre nosotros, me puse nerviosa de sólo pensar en su proximidad; sin embargo, digna como la Kuchiki que era, no permití que este sentimiento saliera a la luz.

—Eres enana, flaca y débil. No confíes en nadie.

Oh, que tierno y especial. No podía sentirme más halagada; ¿enserio esta era su macabra idea de lo que es una despedida? ¡Joder, sí ni siquiera tenemos claro si en nuestros jodidos caminos volveremos a cruzarnos!

Parecía ser que Kurosaki sólo sabe pensar en cómo contraatacar e instruir a los demás en defensa personal; puedo ser tan enclenca como cree que soy, pero no debe olvidar que muchas veces lo mande cojeando a su casa. Hasta he logrado derribarlo, aunque eso se deba claramente a un movimiento furtivo y traicionero de mi parte, pero eso le pasa por idiota.

Di un paso al frente, alejándome enfurruñada de él.

_Todo el tiempo, todos los días,_

_Aunque no lo exprese con palabras,_

_Tú eres especial._

Sentía su penetrante mirada en mi cuello, ganas no me faltaron de girarme y gritarle que dejara de mirarme; sin embargo no iba a hacerlo, eso era darle mucha importancia, más de la que se merecía.

—Rukia.

—¿Qué? —contesté secamente. Sabía que era lento, pero era imposible que no se diera cuenta que estaba ofendida por su horrible comportamiento; si no se disculpaba, tendría una terrible impresión de él por siempre.

—Vale, lo lamento. El punto es que entendieras lo que quise decir después de: "Eres enana, flaca y débil". —habló con negligencia y clara flojera.

Teniendo además el descaro de repetírmelo.

—Muy convincente tu arrepentimiento, Kurosaki. —contesté frívolamente. Lo oí quejarse en voz baja a mis espaldas; gire el rostro lo suficiente para tener una visión de él, estaba rascándose la cabeza y pensando en su próximo movimiento.

¿Ya había mencionado lo torpe que podía llegar a ser?

—Muy bien, olvidemos el asunto. —acepte sin entusiasmo; escuchando de inmediato un suspiro, por lo menos mi decisión contribuyo a quitarle un peso de encima a alguien.— Ya llego mi tren. —anuncié, girándome para ir por las maletas que deje atrás y encontrándome con que Ichigo por fin quería dejar una buena impresión. Lo mire con clara burla en mis ojos, recibiendo tan sólo un bufido como respuesta.

—Espero que la pases bien.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso me iría de paseo hoy para volver mañana? Levante una ceja en señal de incomprensión, mientras él chasqueaba la lengua irritado.

—Tonto.

—Cállate. Sólo quería decir: que te vaya bien.

_Sí se me pudiera otorgar un deseo_

_Querido Dios, por favor detén el tiempo en que estamos juntos y solos._

Estaba levemente enternecida.

Sabía claramente de ese tren a mi espalda que me llevaría lejos de Karakura; yo sola había hecho las maletas, había comprado el pasaje, había llamado a mi hermano para que arreglara mi llegada a Canadá.

Sin embargo, contradictoriamente, fui yo la que dijo bromeando: acompáñame a la estación mañana.

Sí hubiera venido sola a la estación y así mismo me hubiera ido, quizás todo sería más fácil. No estaría ahora buscando palabras de sosiego. Esta era la despedida más difícil de todas, él era, sin saberlo, lo que más me costaba dejar atrás; y precisamente fue lo que deje para el final.

Soy cobarde y egoísta.

Ni él ni yo quisimos volver a recordar el tren que esperaba por el ingreso de todos los pasajeros; estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en algo sin necesidad de discutirlo mientras peleábamos, estábamos avanzando un poco.

—Adiós, Ichigo. —dije finalmente, cogiendo mis maletas de sus manos y sonriendo falsamente mientras daba media vuelta.

—No hables como si fueras a viajar a otro mundo.

_Tengo fe, aunque el tiempo no se detenga_

_Si estamos destinados, entonces podríamos vernos en cualquier momento ¿verdad?_

—Entonces, nos vemos. —corregí, viendo como sonreía con arrogancia mientras me miraba con expectación. Subí junto con mis maletas, alentándome mentalmente y sin mirar atrás; algún día nos volveríamos a ver. Sí Ichigo lo había dicho, entonces así sería; yo tengo y tendré una confianza ciega en él.

Ichigo no me traicionaría.

Abrí la ventana al lado de mi asiento, mirando hacia el exterior. Capte claramente su figura, aún estaba ahí parado, reí levemente.

—¡Nos vemos! —gritó. Lo mire intensamente y le sonreí; extrañamente me encontraba bastante tranquila. En un impulso, saque la cabeza por la ventana; la cara que puso entonces no la olvidare en mucho tiempo. El tren comenzó a avanzar.

—¡Eres la única persona que no tiene derecho a olvidarme, imbécil!

Su mueca de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una sonrisa boba, mientras levantaba una mano en señal de despedida. En nuestro común lenguaje, esas últimas palabras tenían un significado muy sencillo:

No vas a evitar extrañarme, imbécil.

**Fin~**

No sé, siento que quedo algo raro Loool

Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto, sé que tengo que tener errores (horrores) de ortografía ToT Sí, yo no aprendo ni con la experiencia ¡Jálenme las orejas!

Sayonara!


End file.
